The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - SpongeBob saves Sandy
by Dreadwing216
Summary: While heading for the ceremony of the Krusty Krab 2 Manager promotion SpongeBob finds Sandy on the edge of a cliff and it is up to the yellow sponge to save her before she falls in a ravine. Romance and Friendship is mostly shown.


**The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – What Should've Happened in the Film: SpongeBob saves Sandy **

This is another idea that could've been sketched into the SpongeBob movie. Instead of Sandy already at the ceremony she nearly falls down a cliff and SpongeBob must save her before the branch brakes! Romance and Friendship are only shown in this since it is my type of story for SpongeBob and Sandy.

Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob SquarePants but I do own the story. SpongeBob belongs to Nickelodeon and Steven Hillenburg.

In this story while SpongeBob runs through Jellyfish Fields on his way to the Promotion of Manger of the Krusty Krab 2 a certain character is hanging from a cliff after getting stung by a jellyfish and it is up to SpongeBob to saver her.

It was a peaceful morning in Jellyfish Fields and a certain sponge was running through the fields on his way to the Krusty Krab 2 saying "I'm ready promotion!" all the way.

SpongeBob: "I can't wait for the promotion of manager! It will be exciting!"

Voice: "Help!" SpongeBob then stop dead in his tracks when he heard a cry for help but he couldn't see it. SpongeBob: "Hello? Anyone there?" Still there was nothing until the voice recognised SpongeBobs'.

Voice: "SpongeBob? Is that you?" SpongeBob could recogise that certain voice. SpongeBob: "Sandy is that you? Where are you?" Sandy: I'm hanging from a cliff edge! Help me buddy!" SpongeBob ran to the cliff edge and indeed Sandy was hanging from it with one hand on a tree branch.

SpongeBob: "Hold on Sandy! I'll get you from that cliff!" However the branch Sandy was holding onto was then starting to break a little. Sandy was starting to get worried and scared. SpongeBob: "Sandy! Take my hand!" SpongeBob reached out his hand for Sandy grab hold onto. Just at that moment the branch finally broke and Sandy was about to fall into the ravine but SpongeBob just in perfect timing caught Sandy's hand.

SpongeBob: "You didn't think I'd let you fall into that ravine did you Sandy?" The squirrel looked at the sponge with releif and romantic thoughts as SpongeBob helped her up back onto the grass. SpongeBob: "Well Sandy I got to get to the ceremony so I'll...why are you removing your helm..." But SpongeBob's speech was cut off by Sandy kissing him passionatley on the lips. (I wish they put this in the end of the film! Darn it!)

Sandy wanted this moment to last but due to the lack of air she ended the kiss and puts her helmet back on then drains the water out of it. SpongeBob however was love strucked but soon regained his strength and eye sight. SpongeBob: "Whoa. Sandy I didn't know you can do that!" Sandy just smiled at the sponge.

Sandy: "Well thank you for saving me SpongeBob. You are the only person who cares about people who are in danger...espeacially me." The sponge and the squirell looked at each other with happy eyes knowing by now they are starting to fall in love. Sandy: "Well I'll see you at the ceremony...my hero."

She winked flirtatiously at her new hero then she turned to walk but due to her leg slipping on the cliff edge her ankle broke and she almost fell over. Luckily SpongeBob caught her before she hit the ground.

SpongeBob: "You ankle must be broke. Should I take you to the hospital?"

Sandy: "No I'll be fine...but can you carry me to the Krusty Krab 2?" SpongeBob blushed very red at this request. Then before he said anything he happily scooped Sandy into his arms. SpongeBob: I'll be happy to Sandy!"

Sandy was greatful for her friend saving her from falling down a ravine but now she was very greatful of him for carrying her to the ceremony. She then quickly took off her helmet and kissed SpongeBob on the cheek then the squirell placed the helmet back on. SpongeBob was once again love strucked...although this time he had a big kiss mark on his cheek.

SpongeBob: "OK! Hold on tight Sandy because I am a fast runner!" And so SpongeBob carried Sandy through Jellyfish Fields down towards where the Krusty Krab 2 ceremony was taking place.

The End

I wished the producers and writters thought of this idea for the movie. Let's just hope that they come up with an idea like this for the second movie in 2014.

Review if you want to or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
